The Homestuck Invasion
The Homestuck Invasion was the event that formed the backbone for Act 2 of Destroy the Godmodder 2. It was created by the Employer, who used the antagonists of Homestuck - Lord English, Doc Scratch, and the Condesce - to shatter the Fourth Wall of Minecraft and take over GodCraft. Additionally, Jack Noir and the Felt, a group of pool-themed mobsters, served as commanders. Thousands of Crockercorp Ships and Drones swarmed GodCraft while the Invasion was in effect. The Homestuck Invasion's true purpose was to fail as a result of the players. Through its failure, the First Block of GodCraft would be Scratched, resulting in a large loss to GodCraft's stability and the stability of Minecraft as a whole. The Invasion was also preceded by a large influx of Homestuck-related activity throughout the latter part of Act 1 and Intermission 1, which was in a meta sense caused by the players making a large amount of references to the comic, exacerbated by TwinBuilder's own interest in the comic. History Pre-Day 413 The idea for the Homestuck Invasion was created by The Employer, who used it as a major part of his plan involving the Trifecta - to organize and systematically destroy three of Fiction's most important universes. The Employer started his plan by contacting Doc Scratch on Alternia, confirming Scratch's suspicion that he was not in Homestuck's alpha timeline. These suspicions were formed when the Godmodder had teleported into Scratch's office 61 years prior before abruptly dying. The Employer gave Scratch the knowledge that there were universes outside of his own not related to the chain of Sburb - specifically, Minecraft. The Employer gave Scratch commands and an elaborate plan on how to control Minecraft, though Scratch interpreted it as the Employer merely viewing him as a partner and not a pawn. Scratch's task was to shift Alternia's purpose to aiding in the Invasion. He recruited the Condesce, who, with the Employer's help, built massive armies of Crockercorp Ships and Crockercorp Drones. Scratch was also able to recruit Lord English, despite English's appearance being an indicator of Scratch's supposed death. Even though the ultimate purpose had shifted, the twelve trolls of Alternia played their version of SBURB known as SGRUB. They were able to make their own universe without major complications, although due to mishandling the Genesis Frog from which the new universe would be made, the universe had cancer which manifested in the form of entities such as Jack Noir. The Employer also corrupted the universe with a glitch that would directly affect the SBURB game to be played, and also teleported to the trolls, forcing them into a corner of their own game while they were plagued by demons from Warhammer 40K sent by the Employer. The new universe, known as Homestuck Earth, was home to the Homestuck Kids. Doc Scratch and the Employer manipulated their game to a much greater extent than the troll's, cutting out crucial game mechanics and replacing them with twisted versions of their own design to completely trap the Homestuck Kids in an ever-changing game with no way out. Eventually, SBURB was so corrupted that the Homestuck Kids were all teleported to GodCraft instead of their own universe. Through their various powers, the Homestuck Kids were able to warn the Descendants of the meteor that would hit the server on a date known as Zero Hour. The Kids returned to SBURB after helping the Descendants in the main battle, with the Employer directly attacking the Homestuck Kids and a future incarnation of Scratch becoming their sole informant. After 612 sweeps, the Homestuck Invasion was ready. The multitude of fleets that had been prepared left the universe of Alternia and flew through the Void en route to Alternia's Fourth Wall. To ensure that the Invasion wouldn't be detected, the Employer caused TwinBuilder's Update Terminal to overheat and crash, leaving him with no way to warn the Descendants of the incoming threat. Once the Invasion's trek through the Void began, it was the exact end of Destroy the Godmodder from Scratch's point in time. Because of this, the Godmodder had just been kicked out of Minecraftia due to Crusher48's final attack. He flew through Minecraft's Fourth Wall, creating a small splinter, and came out the other end at Alternia's Fourth Wall. As the Invasion grew closer to the Wall, Scratch spotted the Godmodder floating through the Void. He reached back in time and teleported the Godmodder into Scratch's office 612 prior, starting Scratch's epiphany about his place in the timeline to begin with. Finally, at the end of Intermission 1, the Homestuck Invasion arrived at the Fourth Wall. Just as it did, Jack Noir used his powers to completely shatter the Fourth Walls of Alternia and Minecraft after being recruited by Scratch for this very task. This allowed unstoppable and total passage between Alternia and Minecraft, causing the Invasion forces to spread across several points in time - some knocked into a field of asteroids, resulting in Zero Hour; others went to a region in space and built the TIE-Hivemind, and the vast majority of the fleet traveled directly onto the server at the start of Act 2. Post-Day 413 The fleet arrived precisely on Day 413 of the Destroy the Godmodder series. They quickly formed an alliance with the Godmodder and strengthened his armies considerably. )(er Imperious Condescension attacked right out of the gate. She was brought down by the Virus, however. Badly wounded, she and Scratch steered three Crockercorp Ships, coupled with four Imperial Drones, to the Battlefield, in order to bring down the UOSS, the main force keeping the Invasion at bay. Coupled with the Godmodder's help, it was brought down, but not without bringing the then-weakened Fleet down as well. All entities were caught in the blast, damaging both sides considerably. The_Serpent then summoned a "Snow Golem Supreme", who was revealed to be Snowman, the eighth member of The Felt, representing the 8-Ball. She used her powerful Black Inches to fend off the oncoming attackers and buy the thousands of fleets time to secure the server. However, she was critically wounded, and fled from the field to recover. As she escaped, she sent out fourteen Sacred Pool Balls that would later summon the other members of The Felt. This continuous boss fight between the Felt has lasted for nearly the entirety of the Invasion, spanning 200 pages of the thread. Doc Scratch himself called it "a distraction". Nevertheless, The Felt kept attacking regardless of what the AGs had in store, and the other PGs helped them. During the fight, the Godmodder underwent Psychopath Mode, and acquired the Creepy Dummy and Lil' Cal (presumably brought to the server by Scratch), and created Calamity, a hulking monster. This entity and the supercharged Godmodder quickly gave the Invasion a lead, which stood to the day when Cans was killed. Pionoplayer then amassed a group of players and tried to attack Scratch, but the fight was going nowhere. When TwinBuilder Shattered, and Build emerged victorious, Scratch pulled his Deudly Magnum out and killed him. Without a narrator to guide the players, Scratch took up the mantle.The players were then sent to Scratch's Manor, where they would navigate many rooms and puzzles. The players also fought bosses, including Bec Noir, the Black King, The Handmaid, the Red Dragon, and finally Scratch himself, aided by a mind-controlled player named strudelkitty2247. When Scratch was killed, and his manor destroyed, Lord English appeared and teleported the players to the Fourth Wall. The_Serpent revealed that the entire reason he had fought Doc Scratch was to ensure this would happen. With infinite HP and The_Serpent, Fseftr, and K4yne by his side, English began fighting the players. TT2000 managed to destroy English's Cairo Overcoat, and Pionoplayer (nearly) finished him off with the Deudly Magnum. The players went through the Fourth Wall and back to GodCraft, where Strudelkitty was reviving TwinBuilder and the Robomonkey faction was facing off against the Invasion. The players then went to Yggdrasil and began to Scratch the First Block. The Condesce sent her gigantic Battleship and every troop left standing to stop them. However, the players managed to defend the Block long enough for the Scratch to finish. It sent a beam of energy to the Void, repairing the Fourth Wall and erasing every trace of the Invasion from the server. Although the Invasion wouldn't truly reappear at any point in the game, Homestuck and its characters continued to have a lasting influence as Vriska became a dominant figure in the Massive Battle of Armies, several of the Invasion's events were parodied during the Glitch, Doc Scratch was revealed to have roles in the Psi-Godmodding War and the Homestuck Kids' SBURB session which culminated in him hijacking Trial 4 as the Psi-Godmodder, the twelve Trolls helping out in Trial 3, and the Employer's gambit finally revealing itself in the End of Act 4 as the Trifecta was destroyed. Allied Entities * )(er Imperious Condesencion PG HP: 100,000. Summoned as the first major entity of the Invasion. Leader of the armadas of Crockercorp Ships, Soldiers, and Drones. Left upon reaching 1 HP. * Snowman PG HP: 65,000. The eighth member of The Felt. Summoned by The_Serpent. Deployed the Sacred Poolballs upon reaching 1 HP. * Crockercorp Carrier Betty PG HP: 150,000. Deployed by Doc Scratch. * Crockercorp Carrier General PG HP: 150,000. Deployed by Doc Scratch. * Crockercorp Carrier English PG HP: 150,000. Deployed by Doc Scratch. * Crockercorp Soldier Battalion'' Strife'' PG HP: 2,000. (x15.) Constantly summoned by Crockercorp Carriers. * Crockercorp Imperial Drone Matespritship PG HP: 25,000. Summoned by The_Serpent. * Crockercorp Imperial Drone Kismessitude PG HP: 25,000. Summoned by The_Serpent. * Crockercorp Soldier Battalion Starkiller PG HP: 2,000. (x??) Constantly summoned by Crockercorp Carriers. Meant to attack the UOSS. * Crockercorp Soldier Battalion Aggrieve PG HP: 2,000. (x25.) Constantly summoned by Crockercorp Carriers. Formed from Soldier Battalion Starkiller. * Crockercorp Drone Moirallegiance '''PG HP: 40,000. Summoned by The_Serpent. * Crockercorp Drone '''Auspisticism PG HP: 40,000. Summoned by The_Serpent. * Itchy PG HP: 10,000. Summoned from the first Sacred Poolball. * Doze PG HP: 20,000. Summoned from the second Sacred Poolball. * Trace PG HP: 30,000. Summoned from the third Sacred Poolball. * Clover PG HP: 40,000. Summoned from the fourth Sacred Poolball. * Fin PG HP: 50,000. Summoned from the fifth Sacred Poolball. * Die PG HP: 60,000. Summoned from the sixth Sacred Poolball. * Crowbar PG HP: 70,000. Summoned from the seventh Sacred Poolball. * Stitch PG HP: 90,000. Summoned from the ninth Sacred Poolball. * Sawbuck PG HP: 10,000. Summoned from the tenth Sacred Poolball. * Matchsticks PG HP: 110,000. Summoned from the eleventh Sacred Poolball. * Eggs PG HP: 120,000. Summoned from the twelfth Sacred Poolball. * Biscuits PG HP: 130,000. Summoned from the thirteenth Sacred Poolball. * Quarters PG HP: 140,000. Summoned from the fourteenth Sacred Poolball. * Cans BOSS HP: 150,000. Summoned from the fifteenth Sacred Poolball. Dropped the Sacred Poolballs. Category:Event Category:DTG2 Category:Homestuck